


73 questions with Bambam

by captainunicornxoxo



Series: 73 questions with Vogue. [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Markson, baby youngjae, because yugbam's recent vlive was such a mood, dads markson, inspired by Liza Koshy n superwoman's interview, mentioned jjp, we are all crazy here, youtubers again, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: The one where bambam makes pad thai and talks about his crazy family, boyfriend and his happy place.





	73 questions with Bambam

  
" Bambam?" Joe knocked on the open door. "Up here!" He heard the man yell. Joe looked up the stairs to find bambam descending, beaming down at him. " Hey!" Bambam waved. "Hey, hope I'm not imposing!" Joe stepped in. Bambam snorted. " Please. Not at all. Come on. " He began the climb back up. " What were you up to?" Joe asked. " Cooking." Bambam threw him a smile. " Cooking what?" Joe pressed. " Pad thai." " Sounds delicious." " Would you like to try some. I'm told I make one of the best." They reached the floor. " Yes please." Joe followed bambam to the kitchen, his camera fanning to cover the living room and dinning table. " Nice place." He commented. " Thank you. It's all me." Bambam grinned. " So bambam, is bambam short for something?" "Not really. I do have another name but I go by bambam more often." " What does it mean?" Joe sat on the breakfast bar while bam prepared a plate for him. " Well, my mom was impressed by the bambam character from Flintstones and named me after him to be as strong as him." " That's so sweet." Bambam hummed. " Here you go." He placed the plate. Joe twisted a spoon, drawing some noddles. "Yummy" he chirped as he swallowed. Bambam winked." I know." " What are some of your other names?" " There's bam, bammer, double b, dabdab." Bambam rolled his eyes. Joe chucked. " That's a lot. " " You bet."

"How long have you been a video maker for?" " Video maker! I like that." Bambam giggled. " I've been a ' videomaker' for 4 years now." " Whats the best part about your job?" " Well for starters I can't get fired. Then ofcourse all the people I get got meet, all the places I get to go, all the love I get, all the love I get to give." Bambam smiled. "That's nice. Are you happy?" Joe smiled back. " I am. Thank you. Are you happy?" Bambam rested his chin on his elbow. " I am now." Joe raised the fork with noddles before stuffing it in. Bambam laughed. " I'll pack some for you then." " Thank you. Who'd learn it from?" " My mom. She'd make it for me everytime I visited." Bambam answered. " What about your dads? What did you learn from them?" "Are we talking bout cooking or in life?" Bambam asked after a pause. " How bout both?" " Well then, I learnt how to make the best scrambled eggs from my dad, how to barbecue best, how to drink beer. They also taught me to love myself first before I love someone else, to be humble, to live and let live." Bambam grinned as he turned back, Tupperware in hand. Joe grinned." Between the two of them, whose you favourite dad?" Bambam gasped." Do you want to start a fire!?" Joe laughed at bambam's scandalized expression. " Well mark would my favourite dad cause Jackson is my favourite papa. Ha!!" Bambam smirked. "Well done. You have passed the test." Joe held a thumbs up. The videomaker laughed." What did you learn from your brother!?" "He was the one who even got me into cameras, photography and videography. He taught me lead rather than follow. To be myself ,although its overused, it's true. No one can be you but you." Joe nodded. "Let's go up to the terrace if you are done."

"Rapid fire on the stairs!?" "Hit me with your best shot!?" "Fashion article you'll never get tired of?" "Glasses?" "Favourite tattoo on yugyeom?" "Favourite marvel character?" "Wakanda forever man." "His first one. The dandelion." "Dream car?" "Own it. Tesla." "A trend you wish to get rid off?" "The end card 'if you like it, subscribe!' line." "A trend your into?" "Nail art!" "Favourite word?" "Hmmm 'thank you'" he winked. "Inserts shamless plug, than you by park jinyoung out now!"

"How many languages can you speak?" "Well I'm fluent in English, Mandarin, Cantonese, Hangul, and Thai. My papa tried to teach me french, but it went woosh!" He waved his hands above his head. " Wow that's a lot. How?" " Well both my dads speak English, Cantonese and Mandarin. My elder brother is of Korean origin, so he taught us Hangul, plus yugyeom, then there's jinyoung hyung too and my mom taught me Thai." He shrugged. "What was it like growing up?" "Crazy. We traveled a lot because my dad was a fencer, practising and competing. My dad is a lyricist, he freelanced and collaborated a lot, across languages, across continents. So I spent a great deal of my childhood traveling from LA to Seoul to Hong Kong to Bangkok and repeat. And I always had way too many relatives and people in my life. They all shaped me into the man I am now. " Bambam smiled, proud. " But we're all crazy." Can you tell me something bout yugyeom and jinyoung?" "They both have great taste in men." He winked. Joe chucked. "What's it like to be an uncle? By the way please congratulate the couple on my behalf." " Sure." Bambam smiled. " It's awesome!! He's so tiny yet so amazing and so loving. It's amazing to see him grow into a person." "Is it true you named him?" "I did." Bambam nodded smug. "I came up with the name youngjae, a combination of my brother jaebum and jinyoung's name. And he's so much like the two of them! He's got cheeks like jinyoung but jaebum's eyes and smile. I know it's not possible but he really does." Bambam squealed. Joe grinned. "He sounds adorable!!" "Would you like to see a picture of him. Yugyeom got one framed just yesterday. It's downstairs though." "Let's go!!" Joe cheered.

"I haven't posted any pictures of him because he's just so cute, so precious." Bambam sighed wistfully as he hung the picture back. " How many kids do you want?" " To watch my videos? All of them!" Bambam beamed cheekily at the camera. " How would you describe your channel to them?" " Hmm, probably as a happy place." He shrugged. " What's your favourite letter of the alphabet?" " B. Because you can be anyone or anything." He smiled. " Which Youtuber inspires you?" " The one I'm dating." He pointed to a picture on the wall." Are those all your red carpet apperences?" " Yup!" He popped the p. " Which one of them was your favourite?" " Probably what I wore for the premier of my movie! Yugs and I looked pretty iconic. My parents too!" " Are you aware of your ship name?" " Yup. Yugbam. I'm also aware of the many fanfiction and artwork out there." He shivered. " Have you read any!?" " We did. We even uploaded a video of us reading it on yugyeom's channel?"

" How would you describe yugyeom?" " My better half." Bambam smiled. "How'd the two of you meet?" "We both auditioned for this entertainment company, we didn't make the cut but we did find each other there. So I guess we did win in the end." " Aww." Joe cooed. " I know. I know. We are adorable." He rolled his eyes. " How'd you describe yourself?" Joe asked. " Skinny legend. Duh." Bambam punctuated. "Origins or tattoos?" "Piercings. " Mr legend, what's your favourite hair colour so far?" " Gosh, I love em all. I can't choose." " You know, I have to admit. You do pull each one off." Bambam smirked. " We haven't spoke about your pets!!" Joe gasped. " Yes!! Latte!!" Bambam yelled. " Are you a cat person or dog person?" Joe asked as bamabm searched for his cat. " I'm an animal person? If I wasn't a youtuber, I'd probably be a zookeeper." Latte slithered into his arms. " How any pets have you got?" "Got 2 dogs, 2 squirrels and 3 cats. My brother's got 3 of his own. And my dad just got youngjae a pupper!" He squealed.

" I've heard a story bout how Latte had been in the shelter forever before you adamantly asked for her." Bambam nodded pouting a little. " Well bam, for your kind heart, I hope you achieve all you wants nd stay happy and healthy! With that we're done here." He waved at the younger. Bambam grinned. "Wait! Does that mean I get an invite for the met?"Joe chucked as he shut the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the typos, it's laten I'm going on a cracked phone screen.   
> Forgive me for i have sinned. 
> 
> But y'all, yugbam Kiki do you love me vlive screamed YouTube boyfriends!


End file.
